


Just You Wait

by byunkim0421



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunkim0421/pseuds/byunkim0421
Summary: Tight on funds, Baekhyun, an aspiring Hapkido olympian, had no choice but to take the most desperate measure he could think of to make his dream happen.





	Just You Wait

The roar from the crowd was lull behind closed doors. A single fluorescent light illuminated the tiny room with benches as the sweat on Baekhyun’s back rolled. He sat at the corner of the room, feet up on the bench.

 

“You don’t have to do this, Baek.” Sehun, his young manager and long-time friend, sighed with his arms crossed over his chest. Baekhyun gave him a hard stare. “This isn’t your type of fight and you know it. You can still turn back.”

 

“It’ll help fund me for the olympics.” Baekhyun mumbled, tying his Hapkido belt well.

 

“If the organization knows you’re getting into underground fighting, you’ll kiss that olympic dream goodbye.” Sehun was right. For a young one, he had a lot right in Baekhyun’s career. That’s why he’s his manager in the first place. “Are you sure it’s for olympics and not some hot lay? We can get you one once we get out the door.” Another hard stare from Baekhyun.

 

“Byun, you’re up.” The bouncer muttered. Baekhyun rose with a smile, genuinely excited.

 

“The health insurance is ready in case you’d die out there.” Sehun muttered, following his talent out the door.

 

The crowd was ruthless, booing and throwing things on their path. They were like that with everyone except the supreme cage fighter. The owner of the games sat on a high throne, eyes scanning everyone proudly. Kim Minseok, the underground king, was surprised to get an answer from a future olympian Hapkido fighter after years of bothering.

 

His business wasn’t mainly for gambling and blood. It was for his collection of assets; searching for the prime underdog in every martial arts division. It was for Minseok’s bragging rights, free passes, and sheer social climbing agenda. Entertainment came next as crowds and secret investors fed off that. What Minseok was doing’s technically illegal but he’s got every match on YouTube and no one reports or takes it down. It was entertaining for most and backed up by high-profile investors.

 

These investors are what Baekhyun hoped to convince. He needed money. Fast. His olympic training wasn’t going to fund itself. He was an independent candidate anyway. His master just pushed him for qualifiers for fun. They didn’t expect a small town boy to get in or have the skill until Baekhyun knocked out an opponent, kicking his jaw sharply. Now he’s in, he needed money. So answering Minseok’s email without Sehun’s consent was his last choice.

 

Sehun wanted to chokehold him after learning about it when one of Minseok’s men called him for confirmation. But they were compromised. He really wanted to see Baekhyun in the olympics. He wanted the best for his best friend even if they had to get in the most dishonorable way possible. He thought about it. He and Baekhyun never got anything with honor. All they did was push themselves in things they wanted until it accepted them and never let them leave because, they are, without a doubt, good at what they do after all.

 

With Minseok holding their careers and throats with his hand, Sehun knew they had to play their cards right or they’d be corpses at the sidewalk by sunrise. Baekhyun was determined, thank god, so that would help them scrape by tonight. He had faith in Baekhyun, the underdog. This match they were in was technically a qualifier for Minseok’s best Hapkido fighter so everyone Baekhyun was destined to fight were all Hapkido fighters. The results of this would open all doors for Baekhyun and he wouldn’t want it any other way.

 

Baekhyun passed his towel to Sehun while he got ready at his corner. The other fighter was entering, receiving the same rude treatment. That didn’t bother Baekhyun. He was focused on Sehun’s eyes while he directed him. He could only nod and grit his teeth. Sehun reminded him sternly about his weak points then hyped him quickly. Baekhyun bounced on his toes, rolling his shoulders as Sehun exited the cage to lean on the side.

 

“Go Baekhyun!” A guy on the side screamed. Baekhyun looked at him, confused. He didn’t know him at all. For all he knew, Sehun’s the only person he knew here, aside from Minseok’s who sat highly on his throne, looking bored.

 

The black-haired guy wasn’t that tall but he had a kind smile, and an eye smile, a bright one in the midst of screaming people, bet collectors, and bouncers. A tall guy with bright red hair looked at the guy who screamed with a smirk. The guy who screamed looked at the red head innocently with a shrug. Suddenly, the bell rang.

 

Baekhyun’s senses switched, looking at his opponent, a broader and bulkier one, with alertness as a kick was on his way. He dodged it quickly, completely stunning his opponent. Baekhyun’s confidence shot up. His speed was something for sure. Three punch combinations and an impending tackle met him but Baekhyun’s stronger than his stature ought him to be.

 

A series of screaming and cheering distracted Baekhyun, locking him under his opponent. Sehun was screaming for him to hold it out a bit longer, to wait a little more, but he really didn’t like being under. That screaming guy was really distracting him.

 

“Best to stop,” Baekhyun muttered under his breath, enduring the weight of blows of his opponent as his stance relaxed slightly. He looked like he was giving up, just standing straight with his arms on his sides.

 

“What?” His opponent muttered, suddenly off-guard, stance loosening a bit.

 

“Now!” Sehun screamed.

 

Baekhyun smirked, shifting his weight on one leg while they other connected to his opponent’s jaw, knocking him down completely, his breathing uneven. A referee got up and shielded his opponent from him, urging him to step back. The crowd was in chaos, unsure of what just happened.

 

People outside the cage were cheering Baekhyun on while some checked their screens. The sharp flick of Baekhyun’s lower leg was too fast, it looked like a ghost in passing. Sehun clapped proudly, mouth twisted to an arrogant smirk, looking at the amazed people around him. Minseok stood from his throne slowly, disbelieving what just happened. He checked if someone had died again inside the ring, mouth agape. The announcer spoke about an instant replay.

 

The video played was almost the same result as the people had in their phones. His kick was too fast that his foot seemed like a whip lashing on his opponent. And Baekhyun did it with a poor, well no proper stance at all. The crowd reacted all at once with different curses. Sehun was smug around all of them. Baekhyun walked over the referee, peeking behind him to see if he just killed someone.

 

“Is he okay?” Baekhyun asked curiously. The referee looked at him quickly then stood up to raise Baekhyun’s wrist to victory. He smiled but then looked back at his opponent, who finally sat up, his manager tending to him. Baekhyun bowed to his opponent, who smiled and told him he was his next bet. Baekhyun seemed to like that thrill.

 

“Byun! Baek! Hyun!” The familiar scream caught his attention again. Suddenly, everyone followed his chant. The screamer’s fists were in the air, encouraging the crowd. A bet collector went to him and handed a bundle of cash while the crowd continued to cheer. Baekhyun’s eyes went wide. Suddenly, the rest of the bet collectors were giving money around. He went to Sehun, who obviously bet as well, getting a bundle of cash with a very happy smile.

 

“Where’d you get money to bet?” Baekhyun panted when he reached his corner.

 

“I gave 1,000 won and received 200,000 won after. You should’ve said yes a long time ago, Baek.” Sehun laughed, drying Baekhyun’s black hair.

 

“My skills, your profit; cut me some!” Baekhyun smiled. Girls near his corner gasped. Sehun smirked, knowing that sound too well. Baekhyun’s face wasn’t displeasing at all but when a match’s near, he would lose all sense of fun and focus. He’s competitive like that. After his matches, Baekhyun’s back to his cute and very charming self. What the girls just saw was the Baekhyun that hated amusement park rides and took adorable photos, not the sharp Hapkido master.

 

A group of bouncers approached then surrounded him, revealing Minseok at the center with him and Sehun.

 

“Well, I was right. You’ve really grown.” Minseok smiled proudly.

 

“Someone needed to fill your shoes, hyung.” Baekhyun smiled kindly.

 

“You didn’t have to. You’re making a great name for yourself, Baek.”

 

“It’s—“

 

“Fight some more. Not just Hapkido. Train for MMA under my name. We’ll triple what you’ve earned tonight on each fight.” Baekhyun wasn’t sure if he heard right. Sehun’s grip on his shoulder confirmed he did hear it right. Minseok offered him to be an underground fighter.

 

“Don’t get me wrong. I have investors calling in left and right now who just saw you fight. Your olympic funds are more than enough to bring you there. Your initial purpose of coming here’s fulfilled but will you always be an olympian?” Minseok’s skill shone. It slightly made Sehun uncomfortable.

 

“I’ll think about it, hyung. We’ll see how it goes from now.” Baekhyun answered smartly.

 

“It’s not a complete no,” Minseok pondered on it. “That’s good enough for me.” He nodded then threw a very thick bundle of cash to Baekhyun’s lap. “We’ll email you your next fight, if you want it, Baek. Great job tonight!” Minseok turned and waved to him without looking back.

 

Sehun got the cash and waited at the sideof the tiny waiting room while Baekhyun changed into his normal clothes.

 

“For a second I thought you’d follow Minseok-hyung’s footsteps; quit Hapkido with a master rank to get in illegal things and train for MMA.” Sehun mumbled, counting their earnings.

 

“The masters have lectured me enough on how not to get in that path.” Baekhyun zipped his pants, smile still on his face.

 

“And yet here we are, in Minseok’s lair doing illegal things,” Sehun gestured at the tiny room.

 

“At least I’m still a Hapkido fighter and we got on Minseok’s good side.” Baekhyun shrugged his jacket on. “And we’re not dead.”

 

“True,” Sehun nodded, tying the bundles with a rubber bands. “We’re near a quarter of a grand, believe it or not. He pays good.” He handed it to Baekhyun with a shrug.

 

“Let’s get something good to eat, then.” Baekhyun shoved the money in his backpack and pulled Sehun for a celebratory dinner.

 

They entered a grill restaurant, not even bothering on the prices. Baekhyun ordered as much liquor as they could manage and a killer hotpot. Sehun was too happy to protest the price because they were a quarter of a grand richer now. Baekhyun’s head on the table, already pink from the liquor. Sehun knew he’d be finishing everything Baekhyun left but that’s fine as long as he got to crash Baekhyun’s place.

 

When Baekhyun lifted his head, a familiar voice by the entrance made him groan. “It’s that guy!”

 

“What guy?” Sehun looked behind him, seeing a smiley black-haired boy and a tall red head, both in black hoodies.

 

“He’s so loud during the match, I couldn’t focus.” Baekhyun mumbled, eyes closed.

 

“Everyone was loud during your match, but yeah I heard him once or twice.” Sehun bit his chopsticks.

 

The screamer laid eyes on Baekhyun, surprised and happy at the same time. The red head smiled too.

 

“Hey, it’s you! Byun Baekhyun!” The screamer walked faster towards their table then sat too close beside Baekhyun. Sehun’s brows shot up.

 

“Yes. And you are?” Baekhyun blinked at him.

 

“Kim Jongdae, hi!” He offered his hand and Baekhyun took it. “You’re the manager, right?”

 

“Yes. Oh Sehun,” The younger introduced.

 

“Jongdae, what did I tell you about personal space?” The red head got Jongdae by the hood and pulled him up. “Sorry, he’s drank a few already.”

 

“You’re a friend, I guess.” Baekhyun mumbled, pouring himself another shot, loose smile in place.

 

“Park Chanyeol. Your fight’s amazing a while ago. Jongdae couldn’t stop talking about it.” He smiled. Sehun raised a brow. Chanyeol found it amusing.

 

“You didn’t have to tell him that.” Jongdae rolled his eyes, hands in his pockets.

 

“I think he heard how much you enjoyed it. Baek said it was distracting.” Sehun smiled. Baekhyun threatened to punch Sehun, but the young one just laughed.

 

“Oh, was I? Sorry. I was just excited. You were really good in there.” Jongdae’s brows furrowed as if he recalled how he acted in the match.

 

“Well, we’ll get going. Sorry for the intrusion, Baekhyun, Mr. Manager.” Chanyeol pulled dazed Jongdae away from them.

 

“It’s Sehun, Park.” Baekhyun scoffed, hearing Sehun mutter that to his soup.

 

Another half of a grand landed on Baekhyun’s lap, delivered by a bet collector, after his match. Sehun got into counting fast while Baekhyun changed.

 

“Just do seven or eight more fights and we’re done here. We’ll have enough and more by then.” Sehun tied the bundles and shoved them in Baekhyun’s backpack. Baekhyun just chuckled.

 

They went out to the battle area, surprised to see they weren’t the last match. Baekhyun stopped walking to watch. “You want to stay? It’s still early anyway.” Sehun looked at his watch.

 

Baekhyun’s feet began moving, making his way to the front. People let him. They knew him as a victor tonight. He was at the side of the cage just when the announcer introduced the next fight.

 

“We’ve had Boxing, Hapkido and MMA already. Are you ready for some Muay Thai?” The announced hyped. Sehun stood straight, eyeing everything sternly while Baekhyun watched with fresh eyes.

 

The first fighter entered the arena with lots of heckles, more than usual. Baekhyun looked at Sehun. “It means the other fighter’s a crowd favorite.” The young one supplied. Baekhyun nodded in understanding.

 

“Well, I don’t need to say much for the next fighter. You all know he’s lightning speed and thunderous kicks. He’s the…Byun Baekhyun of Muay Thai!” the announcer smiled. Minseok nodded in agreement.

 

The crowd suddenly chanted Baekhyun’s surname. “Welcome to the crowd favorite circle.” Sehun smiled devilishly.

 

The doors on the other side opened, revealing the fighter. Sehun narrowed his eyes while Baekhyun waited for him to step in the cage. The fighter’s manager wore a snapback to hide his eyes. The crowd went wild at his entrance.

 

The fighter’s robe was open, revealing tons of skin. More than what Baekhyun has showed at least. The fighter only wore black fighting shorts and slippers. His ankle was bandaged but he seemed to walk fine. It was a support probably. The fighter’s body was commendable for sure.

 

“Like what you see?” Sehun teased. Baekhyun kicked his shin, making him bend to clutch it. “I certainly do,” That’s when Baekhyun looked at Sehun in shock. “I’m just being honest. This guy looks pretty good. No wonder everyone likes him.” Baekhyun looked around, seeing the swoon right before his eyes.

 

“Kim Jongdae!” Baekhyun’s head whipped back to the ring. Sehun’s jaw dropped. Chanyeol turned his snapback around and helped Jongdae out of his robe.

 

“I take it back. My money’s on Park.” Sehun muttered with a cheeky smile.

 

“Down, boy. You’re checking if they’re any good, remember?” Baekhyun teased. Sehun was back to his stern self but still stole looks to Chanyeol, who just got down from the ring to direct from the sidelines.

 

Baekhyun couldn’t believe his eyes. The screamer was a fighter too. Jongdae looked tough now, a little too seductive honestly. His black hair was slightly damp, slightly messy and tousled up, covering his vision slightly. His jaw was tense but the smirk on his face was really annoying. Baekhyun would’ve lost already just by falling for his faint arrogance.

 

Jongdae’s eyes past his opponent and laid on Baekhyun. He smiled and waved at him like he wasn’t the intimidating Muay Thai fighter a few seconds ago. Baekhyun shook his head with a smirk and raised his fists, reminding Jongdae to keep his guard up. Jongdae nodded and went into his stance. The bell rang. Baekhyun understood the introduction already.

 

Lightning speed, yes, Jongdae was. His punches were too quick, more than half on the combinations made contact. His kicks were really powerful. The sound of the contact almost resembled a sharp crack. Jongdae wasn’t perfect for sure. He met several punches with a smug expression. He got kicks to his legs that made him kneel but not submit. Baekhyun wondered why Jongdae looked happy getting those hits. Chanyeol was too calm for his liking too.

 

Suddenly, Jongdae’s knee met his opponent’s chest. And with a quick spin, his back kick landed on the same spot his knee was. The opponent fell back, hand on his chest. Baekhyun flinched at the sound of bones cracking. Sehun was stunned. The crowd got into more screams. Chanyeol kept hitting the fence proudly.

 

“Finish him!” Chanyeol screamed. And like a robot on voice command, Jongdae began to move towards his opponent on the ground, eyes murderous. He got on his lap and punched his face repeatedly until the referee dragged him away. “Stand down!” Chanyeol screamed, and Jongdae did so.

 

The opponent was tended to while Jongdae examined his bloodied bandaged fists then his shin in front of Chanyeol.

 

“Will this bruise?” Jongdae asked.

 

“That needs stitches, Dae.” Chanyeol looked at the open wound disgustingly. Jongdae smiled and nodded. The referee lifted Jongdae’s arm in victory, hearing cheers and applauses, Baekhyun and Sehun’s acknowledgement in the mix. Jongdae got off the ring and held on to Chanyeol. They rounded part of the ring and faced Baekhyun and Sehun. The crowd seemed excited seeing the two amazing fighters together.

 

“How was that?” Jongdae asked happily, still clinging on to Chanyeol.

 

“You’re something for sure.” Baekhyun nodded.

 

“Did you like the match? I won it for you!” Jongdae beamed.

 

“What? Me?” Baekhyun was shocked.

 

“Yes! I like you a lot!” Jongdae spoke loudly over the crowd. Chanyeol nodded in agreement.

 

“We just met, Jongdae! How can you like me? Why me?” Baekhyun was really confused, above all flattered. Jongdae shrugged then winced. Chanyeol held him up, looking at his bleeding shin. Sehun moved to hold Jongdae up too. He was basically hanging on two tall men and he found it funny.

 

“You should have that stitched. Let’s go.” Baekhyun turned, clearing a path for them.

 

“Sehun, please answer me honestly. Will Baekhyun like me back eventually?” Jongdae whispered, slightly worried.

 

“What? You’re serious? I’m not sure, but your chances aren’t small for sure.” Sehun whispered back. Jongdae bit his lip because he was gushing, and also the pain surging on his leg. “Although, I wouldn’t start now. He’s near his olympic training and he’ll be on hiatus here until we figure out what to do.”

 

“I understand. He’s just really cute.” Jongdae kept gushing.

 

“Now’s not the time for love, Dae. You might not fight after this injury.” Chanyeol worried.

 

“It’s just a scratch!” Jongdae scoffed.

 

“You needing stitches isn’t a scratch. If you want Baekhyun to like you back, take care of yourself, got it? He can’t worry about you too.” Sehun scolded. The manager tandem annoyed Jongdae slightly because they’re right.

 

Baekhyun opened the door to Jongdae’s waiting room and laid him on the bench. Jongdae’s groans were muffled while he bit a towel. The surgeon came and patched him up, hands held tight with Chanyeol’s. Baekhyun turned to Sehun to shield his view of Jongdae’s pain. Sehun covered Baekhyun’s ears, knowing how sensitive he was.

 

When Jongdae’s got painkillers, the two managers left to get food and Jongdae’s earnings. Baekhyun sat across Jongdae, unsure of what to say. Jongdae had his arm over his eyes, resting. Baekhyun got up quietly to leave but his wrist was held.

 

“Where are you going?” Jongdae mumbled, arm still over his eyes.

 

“Oh, I thought you were asleep.” Baekhyun knelt beside him.

 

“I was. But I felt the bench move,” Jongdae looked at Baekhyun now, the bruise on Baekhyun’s cheek making him feel protective. “I wish you’d stop fighting here.”

 

“What? Why? I’m just on my 2nd night and 5th match.” Baekhyun’s brows furrowed. Jongdae’s thumb brushed against his bruise.

 

“Leave while you still can, Baek. Your future’s too bright to stay here. You got your end of the deal and more. Minseok will understand if you leave now. If you keep fighting for him, you and Sehun are never leaving this place.” Jongdae worried.

 

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun looked worried too.

 

“Baekhyun, I know we just met but I feel like,” Jongdae looked confused too. “I should protect you.”

 

“I think I can protect myself pretty well.” Baekhyun smiled a bit.

 

“No, no, you don’t get it,” Jongdae tried to sit up, making him wince. Baekhyun helped him sit properly. “They’ll kill you once they get greedy.” Jongdae cupped his face.

 

“Hyung’s not going to kill me.” Baekhyun was sure of it.

 

“Your opponents might,” Jongdae mumbled, checking the door if it’s locked. “Please Baekhyun, listen to me. I’ve been here for almost three years. I’ve seen the worst in this place. You won’t like it, I’m sure. Get out now while you’re still safe. I think you’re far too skilled for a place like this.”

 

“But I’m starting to like it here,” Baekhyun whispered, unsure if its because of the money or the thrill. Maybe both?

 

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” Jongdae’s hands were back to his space. “Please never forget why you wanted to learn defense, Baekhyun. You can go.”

 

Baekhyun stood up shakily and headed for the door. He gave Jongdae one last glance and saw a mark on his shoulder blade. It looked like a branding. But the disappointment on his face couldn’t be missed. Something inside Baekhyun yearned for him to listen to Jongdae.

 

Sehun locked the last door of the gym while Baekhyun waited behind him. His training ended later than expected but he had no match lined up so it’s fine. Despite Jongdae’s warning, he kept fighting but limiting it to one match per week. He needed his body to heal for his training too. His coach wondered why the bruises on Baekhyun’s body barely ceased but Sehun always made a reason, which was linked to Baekhyun’s hyper-activeness.

 

Honestly, they didn’t need to fight anymore. They had more money than they bargained for. It’s Baekhyun’s stubbornness and Sehun’s willingness to learn strategies from other fighters that made them stay. They haven’t seen Chanyeol or Jongdae since Jongdae’s match so they figured the two were training or recovering. What always burned at the back of Baekhyun’s mind was the branding on Jongdae’s shoulder.

 

“Sehun, did you notice anything familiar on the skin of fighters in the lair?” Baekhyun asked while they walked home.

 

“Bruises and cuts?” Sehun chuckled.

 

“No, some sort of branding. The one that burns on the skin?” Baekhyun pointed to his shoulder blade. Sehun thought about it.

 

“I’ve seen some on other fighters and managers, but they’re all different. The boxer with the hooded eyes, the blonde one, Jongin, had some polygon with the keyhole. His manager had a teardrop. They had it on their bicep. Why?”

 

“I saw Jongdae had one. It was a bolt on his shoulder blade. If fighters and managers got them on the same place, Chanyeol has one on his shoulder blade too then.” Baekhyun pieced.

 

“Why would they have those?” Sehun wondered as they passed by Minseok’s lair.

 

“I thought you’d know,” Baekhyun smiled shyly. “It’s probably nothing.”

 

“It actually means they tried to get out.” A voice from the shadows made the two stop. “Are you going to follow too?”

 

A guy smaller than them emerged, wearing a black hoodie. Sehun recognized him. He sat near Minseok every single match. Do Kyungsoo looked intimidating and murderous, slightly maniac too. Everyone knew not to get on his bad side. The silent ones were always the scariest. Baekhyun bowed to him, Sehun following suit.

 

“No. We’ve been discussing about how we’ll continue in the lair once the qualifiers begin.” Sehun answered straight, unfazed.

 

“Liar.” Kyungsoo kept a straight face. A metal chain suddenly wrapped around Sehun’s neck, choking him from behind, dragging him to a dark corner. Baekhyun was pushed to follow, gun pressed on his back. He obliged but nonetheless, frightened, angered, and worried for Sehun. Another man kicked Sehun’s stomach and threw a punch to his face. The glimmer from the brass knuckles and the blood trickling down Sehun’s jaw made Baekhyun tighten his fists.

 

Baekhyun screamed, kicking the attacker on the jaw hard. He hit another man in rage then a gun was pointed to Sehun as the metal chain wrapped around his wrists tightly. Baekhyun saw the bruises forming on Sehun’s neck, making him boil inside. Sehun coughed up blood while he gasped for air, the chain tightening on his wrists.

 

“Run,” Sehun choked, seeing an opening near Baekhyun. But Baekhyun didn’t want to. He knew they were going to kill Sehun if he left.

 

“I’d listen to your manager, Baek. Go. You’re too valuable to Minseok to experience this. Your manager just needs to learn some manners.” Kyungsoo mumbled darkly, walking over to another man who held a wooden box. He opened it and saw hot charcoal with two metal seals, orange from the heat.

 

Sehun looked weak from the beating. Baekhyun felt the tip of the gun pointed to his back. It was fatal position; right on the spinal cord in line with his heart. He looked at Sehun one more time, his anger making him tremble.

 

“You can still run, Baekhyun. I’m serious. Once Sehun gets this and you're still here, so help me I will gladly put one on you for the whole world to see. You can kiss your olympic dream goodbye.” Kyungsoo smiled. Baekhyun wanted to knock it off his face.

 

“Baekhyun, it’s okay,” Sehun whispered weakly.

 

“He said it’s okay. Listen to your manager, Baek.” Kyungsoo whispered to his ear to rile him up. The man holding Sehun covered his mouth while the heated metal seal came nearer. The seal on Kyungsoo’s hand looked like a very geometric paper plane. It could be a diamond with a missing chunk. Whatever it was, it was going to mark Sehun’s skin forever. The other seal was an 8-point star.

 

Sehun shook, screaming to the hand, as another guy lifted Sehun’s shirt. Baekhyun hearing the strangled sounds from his best friend made him tremble. He couldn’t do anything. A gun was pressed on his back, another gun was on Sehun’s temple. Whatever he did, one, or both, of them would end up dead. He got them in this mess, it’s only right to take the consequences. The kid stood by his side through thick and thin. Sehun was everything Baekhyun needed to succeed. Without him, Baekhyun wouldn’t in the place he was in his career. He didn’t want to think about his dream anymore. It was long gone since he answered Minseok. Jongdae warned him and he didn’t listen. Now they’re in too deep and a life was on the line, his best friend’s life.

 

The metal met Sehun’s skin, on his hipbone. The sound of sizzle of his skin as the metal pressed will forever be a guilt on the back of Baekhyun’s mind. The sound would haunt him forever and he’ll never forgive himself for putting young Sehun in danger because of his stupid dream.

 

Once Kyungsoo stepped back to placed the metal inside the box, Baekhyun got a better view of Sehun. The mark made him braver. Sehun’s eyes were screwed shut, tears streaming down his cheeks as the man tightened his hold on him.

 

“I think we should give him another one. His skin’s too pretty.” Kyungsoo mumbled, getting the other metal from the heated box. Baekhyun stepped in front of Sehun with no trace of fear. Sehun protested, his muffled screams to Baekhyun only made the fighter braver.

 

“That’s the thing with us, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun’s tongue clicked in his mouth. Kyungsoo turned to him, curious. “I don’t listen to Sehunnie.”

 

Baekhyun body began to move, fueled by adrenaline and rage, as he punched the guy holding the gun to Sehun’s head then kicked the guy holding the gun to his back. They were both knocked unconscious. The guy holding Sehun let him go, the boy falling frail to the ground. Baekhyun fought against three this time, still urging Sehun to get up and run but he struggled to get up.

 

The brawl continued, Baekhyun’s face stained with blood and cuts, his ribs bruised, limbs tensing but he trained for intense battles all his life. He knew he was putting them to a good use as he tried to make it up to his best friend. “Get up!” Baekhyun screamed, seeing Kyungsoo nearing Sehun again.

 

A sharp punch shook Baekhyun’s head. He tasted metal and blood. “Brass knuckles are not a fair fight!” He screamed in frustration and approached the attacker with fierce determination. The guy stepped back quickly, knowing Baekhyun in this state was merciless. They’ve seen it. The ring was a witness of how many fighters he almost half dead. This guy was next.

 

Baekhyun held the guy’s head and pulled it to meet his incoming knee. Blood splattered as another guy restrained Baekhyun from behind. He sighed, bored with this move. He’s had this from each guy coming at him and it only ended with the guy on the ground. Baekhyun shifted his weight on the guy then lifted his legs to bounce off the wall to a flip where the guy was pushed to the wall, his face hitting the bricks, followed by Baekhyun’s signature kick to his nape.

 

Kyungsoo was in front of Sehun again, heated metal nearing his skin. Sehun shook in protest, screaming to a hand covering his mouth. Baekhyun’s mind went blank. Sehun’s eyes went wide. Kyungsoo’s eyes were too expressive this time, stunned and shocked a hand held his wrist, the direction on his arm away from Sehun but the heated metal had a receiver. It was Baekhyun.

 

All the wits in Baekhyun’s brain sparked to life, registering the pain from the branding. His grip on Kyungsoo’s wrist loosened as his knees gave out on him slowly. Baekhyun's screech sent shivers. They broke the main order of Kim Minseok, their boss. Kyungsoo pulled back quickly, dropping the metal to the ground, stepping back shakily.

 

“S-Sorry,” Kyungsoo stuttered. “Shit, Baekhyun, sorry,” he continued, guilt, frustration and fear consuming all at once.

 

Sehun threw his head back hard, breaking the nose of the guy that restrained him. Kyungsoo scrambled back, suddenly afraid of Sehun. The eyes of the young one were seeing red. He limped towards Kyungsoo, arms tensing as his fists formed. A glimmer behind his fist caught their attention.

 

A guy went to face him but met a long swipe from Sehun’s arm. Sehun kicked him with his unbranded side, letting the guy fall in front of him. Kyungsoo stood frozen, seeing the guy with a huge slash across his chest, bleeding out at Sehun’s feet.

 

“I’m coming after you, Kyungsoo.” Sehun mumbled, pointing the knife at him.

 

“G-Get them,” Kyungsoo ordered weakly. Sehun stepped back, seeing guns getting drawn again, and pulled Baekhyun up. The two ran away, ignoring the protests of their battered bodies. Kyungsoo cursed in frustration while other men ran after them.

 

Sehun’s body gave up along the sidewalk, his knees hitting the ground. Baekhyun did the same, crawling over to him. They were far enough from the lair and Sehun knew Kyungsoo’s men were not smart enough to run to four blocks to a quiet street.

 

“We have to get you to the hospital,” Baekhyun panted, letting Sehun’s lie down. He lifted Sehun’s shirt, seeing a huge bruise on his side.

 

“I think it’s broken.” Sehun winced. “Are you okay?” Even near death, he still worried about Baekhyun.

 

“Shut up.” Baekhyun’s voice broke while he tried to push Sehun’s dark denim jacket off his shoulders. The young one screamed suddenly. Baekhyun flinched, seeing a growing maroon stain on Sehun’s gray shirt. “You’re shot,” he whispered.

 

“What?” Sehun yelped in shock, body inclining fast then regretting it.

 

“You didn’t know you got shot?” Baekhyun scolded him.

 

“No! When did this happen?” Sehun looked at his right shoulder in awe.

 

“Sehun, look at me,” Baekhyun mumbled, tears in his eyes. “I’m sorry,”

 

“Hey, no tears around me. I’m not dying yet. It’s just a gunshot, maybe some broken ribs, a really decked out scar, and cuts.” Sehun pointed a knowing finger at him. Baekhyun nodded, wiping his eyes roughly. That was a long and possibly fatal list but Sehun made it sound like a grocery list. Then he coughed up blood.

 

“What? Sehun, hey, wake up. Ya, don’t close your eyes,” Baekhyun tapped Sehun’s cheek, shaking him a bit to open his eyes.

 

“Hyung,” Sehun whispered.

 

“What? Hey, wake up, look at me! Sehunnie, wake up! Don’t close your eyes, you hear me?” Baekhyun panicked. Sehun lifted his hand to touch Baekhyun’s face gently, his fingertips getting cold.

 

“Hyung, keep fighting.” Sehun mumbled then coughed again, more blood coming out.

 

“Help! Someone help us! Help us, please!” Baekhyun screamed at the empty street. “Sehun, don’t say things like that. You keep fighting, not me. We’ll fight together, okay? Just hold on, please.” Baekhyun cried, still screaming for help until his voice was replaced by his sobs.

 

Three figures from a distance neared them. Baekhyun felt their presence and heard their steps. He craned his head to them, mumbling for help, his own strength betraying them. He forgot he also bled a lot. Baekhyun held on to Sehun’s body protectively but his own body went limp. He laid his head on Sehun’s thigh, arm draped across Sehun’s body. Sehun’s head was on Baekhyun’s thigh while Sehun’s cold hand was in Baekhyun’s.

 

“Oh god, call an ambulance!” A handsome guy saw them first, gentle face covered with worry.

 

“Sehun? Oh god, what happened?” Chanyeol knelt beside Sehun, hands shaking in panic.

 

Baekhyun raised his head slightly, seeing the person talking to them. “Chanyeol, help us. Please,” He cried.

 

“Baekhyun?” Jongdae ran to his side, tearing him away from Sehun slowly. Baekhyun screamed, protesting to be taken away from Sehun. Chanyeol assured him Sehun’s going to be safe with him. Jongdae continued to drag Baekhyun away from Sehun so they could lie side by side.

 

“Junmyeon, where’s that damn ambulance?” Chanyeol cursed under his breath, hands in his hair, Sehun's blood mixing with his red hair.

 

“Baekhyun, hey, look at me, Baekhyun, hey, it’s me,” Jongdae cupped his battered face gently, distracting him.

 

“Jongdae, I should’ve listened. I’m sorry, I should’ve listened.” Baekhyun cried. Jongdae wanted to cry too but he’s not that type of guy. He scanned Baekhyun’s face instead, seeing fresh cuts, dry and wet blood, bruises on his beautiful face. Jongdae held Baekhyun’s hip to get him up but the other screamed, lying on the floor again. Junmyeon had a phone to his ear, worried about the two beaten guys. He was manager too, for Kim Jongin, the boxer. Chanyeol checked Sehun’s pulse, making sure he doesn’t slip. Jongdae lifted Baekhyun’s shirt slightly, seeing a fresh wound, an irregularly shaped one.

 

“Ch-Chanyeol, check Sehun’s hip,” Jongdae didn’t want his hunch to be true.

 

“Shit,” Chanyeol cursed, frustrated and pained to see the fresh mark on Sehun’s hip. Jongdae closed his eyes in anger. Junmyeon dropped his phone, stunned to see the pair.

 

“Whatever you’re thinking, don’t.” Baekhyun mumbled, getting weaker in Jongdae’s arms.

 

“I’m not thinking anything.” Jongdae muttered. His mind really was blank but his aura reeked red.

 

“That’s not going to help, Jongdae. Don’t worry about it. We-we deserved this.” Baekhyun’s breath hitched. The ambulance came, relieving Baekhyun. Junmyeon helped Baekhyun up while Chanyeol oversaw Sehun’s transfer.

 

“Take care of them. Text me their details later. I’ll be right back.” Jongdae ordered to Junmyeon, who nodded.

 

“No, Jongdae, don’t do what you’re thinking, please.” Baekhyun begged. Jongdae kissed his forehead then gave a sad smile before turning his direction back to the lair.

 

“He’s just like you, stubborn as hell, so nothing’s going to stop him.” Chanyeol smiled sadly, knowing all too well about it.

 

“Aren’t you following him?” Baekhyun worried as he got in the ambulance. Junmyeon gave the nurses and the police fake details.

 

“Why would I? He just texted me to look after you and Sehun. He’ll be fine, Baek. He’s on Minseok’s good side, like you.” Chanyeol assured, looking at his phone. “When Dae falls for someone, he’ll really go to the extremes to protect them.” He shook his head, thinking it was ridiculous. Baekhyun looked at Sehun, lying in front of him.

 

“Who did it?” Jongdae walked in the private booth where Minseok’s throne was housed.

 

“Did what?” Minseok looked clueless, not even upset he was missing a match in front of him. Jongdae looked at the four people in the room.

 

“Baekhyun and Sehun’s been branded. Who ordered that?” Jongdae tried to be more specific. Minseok stood up, looking at the other three in the room; Yixing, Kyungsoo, and Jongin.

 

“I said no one touches them.” Minseok’s tone was shivering.

 

“Oh Sehun started it.” Kyungsoo spoke up, eyes dead, uneasy too. Minseok eyed his men. “No need for that. I feel sick Baekhyun got in between us. I didn’t want Sehun to get shot too.” Kyungsoo stood up, waving the men off.

 

“What?” Minseok looked at Jongdae for confirmation.

 

“Sehun’s critical. Baekhyun’s slightly better than critical. Chanyeol and Junmyeon’s there already.” Jongdae supplied then stepped to Kyungsoo’s direction. “You. Stay away from them. Are you satisfied with the burned flesh of a soon-to-be rejected olympian? Or an ex-soldier felt better?” Jongdae was right at Kyungsoo’s face. “Because I think, the sound and sight of your skin burning would really make my day, Soo.”

 

The room was at a standstill. Jongdae wasn’t the type of person to make threats verbally or openly. He taunted people, not threatened them. Minseok got in between them, hands on their chests.

 

“I think we need to settle this like a brotherhood.” Minseok handed Jongdae a clean set of brass knuckles. Jongdae scoffed at it while Kyungsoo stood, knowing he deserved this.

 

“I’m not touching that. That’s against my skill, Minnie. You know that.” Jongdae smiled. It felt like a punch already to Kyungsoo.

 

“Then what? If Baekhyun and Sehun survives, they’ll give him what he deserves. Fair?” Minseok sighed.

 

“I’m not touching Kyungsoo. Baekhyun and Sehun won’t. Not even Yeol of all people,” Jongdae smiled wider. “Let Kyungsoo live with it. I want him to walk his life having that guilt eating him up. Doesn’t that sound nice, Minnie?” Jongdae put his arm around Kyungsoo, which he hated. Minseok sighed and waved the final decision.

 

“I have to go. Baekhyun might be awake and Sehun’s probably dead. Wouldn’t that sound great, Soo? Mission accomplished, my favorite torturer.” Jongdae clicked his tongue in his mouth with a provoking brow raise then exited the booth. Once he left, Jongdae heard a sharp slap, a grunt, and a thud on the floor. He shook his head and kept walking. He didn’t need his time wasted anymore.

 

Baekhyun laid on the couch beside Sehun’s bed. Jongdae looked exasperatedly at Chanyeol, who just shrugged. “He didn’t like the bed.” Jongdae sighed and walked away.

 

Sehun was awake after a day, groggy on the medicine. Baekhyun stood up too fast, hurting himself in the process. Sehun chuckled, wincing afterwards.

 

“I don’t know if you two think alike or you’re both dumb,” Chanyeol entered, coffee, milk tea, and some bread in hand.

 

“Nice of you to drop by. You said 2pm. It’s four already.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, getting his coffee and handing Sehun his milk tea.

 

“I have a life outside the brotherhood and Jongdae’s training.” Chanyeol brought out his laptop and a few other gadgets.

 

“Is he really setting up his office in my hospital room?” Sehun muttered. Chanyeol’s eyes met his then smiled wide.

 

“Oh Sehun’s alive! I knew this one’s strong.” Chanyeol smirked. Sehun looked away, cheeks flushed. Baekhyun wasn’t dumb to miss it but he let it slide.

 

Jongdae entered after dinner, still in his training shorts, plain shirt, damp tousled hair, and slippers. He dropped his bag at the side then knelt on the couch, where Baekhyun stayed.

 

“I’m back, babe.” Jongdae cupped Baekhyun’s healing face and placed a light kiss on his busted lip. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around him, pouting.

 

“What did I miss?” Sehun looked at the two, disgusted at what he just saw, his face contorting into many expressions. Chanyeol found it cute.

 

“Baek’s willing to try. You’re right, Sehun. The chances aren’t too small.” Jongdae winked, giving Sehun a high-five.

 

“This all happened when I was knocked out?” Sehun figured. Everyone nodded. Jongdae cuddled beside Baekhyun while Chanyeol kept working. Sehun looked around the pretty hospital room. “So who paid for the room and all the medical thing?”

 

Baekhyun raised his hand. “I fought yesterday.”

 

“What? In your condition?” Sehun didn’t like that decision at all.

 

“I’ve had worse injury than this and you know it.” Baekhyun didn’t like being doubted.

 

“He was a beast out there. He looked at Soo once at the booth then his opponent was on the floor suddenly.” Chanyeol smiled, recalling it.

 

“I think I fell in love harder yesterday.” Jongdae chuckled.

 

“Thanks Baek.” Sehun smiled.

 

“Don’t. Please don’t. I feel bad you’re in here already. Don’t make it sentimental, please!” Baekhyun whined. Sehun threw a pillow at him, making him wince again.

 

“Can I see your mark?” Sehun asked Baekhyun, who rose and lifted his shirt, peeling the bandage off. Jongdae snuck a kiss on his side.

 

“Yours looks really nice too.” Baekhyun smiled. “I have great precision. Our marks are on the same spot, same distance above the bone.” He twisted to show Sehun.

 

“Oh! You look really good with the mark! Are you getting naked any time soon, Jongdae?” Sehun quipped. Jongdae shrugged, stood, then took his shirt off to show his brand. Baekhyun coughed, feeling his throat dry. Sehun began clapping while he laughed.

 

“Chanyeol’s brand is really cool. It looks like a leaning building.” Jongdae smiled innocently. Chanyeol turned around and showed his mark.

 

“It does!” Baekhyun laughed. Chanyeol threw another pillow at him, Jongdae dodging it for him. “Do you have a match tonight?” Baekhyun mumbled to Jongdae, wrapping his arms around his tiny but sculpted waist.

 

“None. You?” Jongdae peeked at him. Baekhyun nodded. “Will you be fine?”

 

“Yes. I’ll go with Chanyeol. Stay with Sehun. We’ll be back fast.” Chanyeol got up and waved to Sehun. Baekhyun ordered Sehun to listen to Jongdae before he left.

 

When Sehun and Jongdae were alone, they had Minseok come over to discuss something important. Minseok seemed skeptical but he thought it would work. Next thing Baekhyun knew, he was on his way to the olympic qualifiers.

 

Jongdae cheered him on in every match. Sehun stood by the sidelines, watching the match with stern eyes.

 

“I swear, Sehun never looked this hot.” Chanyeol mumbled, wiping sweat off his neck.

 

“Then ask the boy for a date. He’s been waiting for too long.” Jongdae rolled his eyes then screamed again. Baekhyun wanted to tape his mouth. He really was distracting. Even Sehun was annoyed.

 

When Baekhyun made it to the finals, Jongdae was a bundle of angst and anxiousness. He wanted him to win and go to the olympic team. But he didn’t. He was .14 points down. Baekhyun was visibly upset but still smiled in front of everyone, swooning girls left and right. Jongdae rushed to get to him, grabbing Baekhyun by his Hapkido uniform. The other just smiled and dragged along.

 

“Jealousy doesn’t suit you, babe.” Baekhyun smiled. He lied. Jongdae in a jealous state was adorable.

 

“Really? Then stop smiling for women or men.” Jongdae whined.

 

“I’m just happy you’re here, Dae.”

 

“I’m always watching your matches, just like you watching mine.” Jongdae faced him, hands on Baekhyun’s black belt.

 

“You don’t need to secure that anymore. I’m done with Hapkido after this.” Baekhyun said softly, eyes slightly glassing.

 

“What?” Jongdae panicked.

 

“I want to try MMA with Minseok, Jongdae. I’ve been thinking about it, really. Seeing you fight every week makes me want rougher moves.” Baekhyun tried to copy Jongdae’s Muay Thai moves, looking awkward and lousy. Jongdae smiled.

 

“What did Sehun think?”

 

“He said he’ll stick with me no matter where I choose. But I think he’s using me to get to Park.” Baekhyun looked a little hurt.

 

“He is. But not for long. Come on, we have a match.” Jongdae pulled him out of the gym.

 

Baekhyun steadied his breathing. “Are you okay?” Sehun asked.

 

“Yes. Just a little, nervous.” Baekhyun smiled. He masked it well with a smile.

 

“You’re just fighting Jongdae. It’s nothing personal.” Sehun laughed, knowing how much of a lie that was.

 

“Why did Minseok plan this?” Baekhyun panicked.

 

“I actually like it. It’s funny, honestly. Let’s go.” Sehun pulled him up.

 

When Baekhyun reached the ring, Jongdae was already there. They had stern faces on, trying to intimidate each other. Suddenly, they both laughed, breaking their characters. The referee called them over and discussed the rules. It was modified for their match; Muay Thai vs. Hapkido.

 

“Okay, greet.” The referee signaled. Jongdae and Baekhyun hugged each other adorably. Baekhyun kissed Jongdae’s forehead then went back to his corner.

 

“I can’t do this.” Baekhyun panicked to Sehun.

 

“I don’t think I can hit him.” Jongdae pouted to Chanyeol.

 

“Fight or I’ll hit you instead.” Chanyeol threatened with an amused smile. Sehun threatened the same. The bell rung.

 

Two screams filled the entire lair. Chanyeol and Sehun were the only crowd anyway. The bet collector looked bored.

 

Baekhyun’s kick hit Jongdae a little too hard. “Oh! Sorry,” He covered his mouth. Jongdae winced then ran to tackle Baekhyun to the floor. His back hit the mat, Jongdae above him. Baekhyun waited for the blow but got tickles. Chanyeol and Sehun looked at each other.

 

“We’re not getting our money now.” Sehun sighed, arms crossed over his chest.

 

“It’s only 100,000 won to Baekhyun, no big deal.” Chanyeol shrugged.

 

“I got 150,000 won on Jongdae!” Sehun whined. The bell rung again.

 

“Yes! We won!” Jongdae raised his hands, Baekhyun followed him.

 

“What?” Chanyeol looked at the two. The bet collector slid all the money inside the ring and left.

 

“We bet on draw.” Jongdae sat with his legs crossed and Baekhyun followed, counting the cash happily.

 

“Unbelievable,” Sehun sighed, scratching his temple.

 

“Want to get a drink?” Chanyeol offered. Sehun shrugged and followed him.

 

“It’s funny these two just met and fell in love.” Sehun wondered.

 

“Inside an illegal ring too,” Chanyeol checked his phone. “Jongdae had that protective feeling around Baekhyun ever since.”

 

“I wished someone would protect me like that too. Baekhyun would but he’s protecting someone else now.” Sehun sighed as he kept walking. Chanyeol slowed his pace, eyes still on his phone. A smile crept on his face.

 

“Just you wait, Oh Sehun. I’m coming for you.” He whispered, gushing slightly to himself. Little did he know Sehun caught it. They walked in silence, gushing with their own hidden thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a oneshot and it's really fun! Re-watched BBH's Cool Kiz on the Block and this came to mind + Jongdae being a Muay Thai fighter wow, just wow.
> 
> Hope you liked it!
> 
> PS I'm sorry if some parts were quite graphic.


End file.
